Second Chances
by Alexis.Anne.733455
Summary: Sorry to everyone who likes Dimitri. But Rose is with Adrian in this one. It's my first story, so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Starting in Frostbite when Rose meets Adrian.

I walked up the steps to the porch, stomping snow off my boots as I did. A thick scent, both spicy and sweet, hung in the air. Something about it felt familiar, but before I could identify it, a voice suddenly spoke to me out of the shadows.

"Hey, little dhampir."

Startled, I realized someone was indeed standing on the porch. A guy-a Moroi-leaned against the wall not far from the door. He brought a cigarette up to his mouth, took a long drag, and dropped it to the floor. He stamped the butt out and crooked me a smile. That was the scent, I realized. Clove cigarettes.

Warily, I stopped and crossed my arms as I took him in. He was a little shorter than Dimitri but wasn't as lanky as some Moroi guys ended up looking. A long charcoal coat-probably made out of some insanely expensive cashmere-wool blend-fit his body exceptionally well, and the leather dress shoes he wore indicated more money still. He had brown hair that looked like it had been purposely styled to appear a little unkempt, and his eyes were either blue or green-I didn't have quite enough light for me to be sure. His face was cute, I supposed and I pegged him to be a couple years older than me. He looked like he'd just come from a dinner party.

"Yeah?" I asked.

His eyes swept over my body. I was used to attention from Moroi guys. It just usually wasn't so obvious. And I usually wasn't bundled up in winter clothing and sporting a black eye.

He shrugged, "Just saying hi, that's all."

I waited for more, but all he did was stuff his hands into the coat's pockets. With a shrug of my own, I took a couple of steps forward.

"You smell good, you know," He suddenly said.

I stopped walking again and gave him a puzzled look, which only made his sly smile grow a little bigger.

"I . . . um, what?"

"You smell good," he repeated.

"Are you joking? I've been sweating all day. I'm disgusting." I wanted to walk away, but there was something eerily compelling about this guy. Like a train wreck. I didn't find him attractive per se; I was just suddenly interested in talking to him.

"Sweat isn't a bad thing," he said, leaning his head against the wall and looking upward thoughtfully. "Some of the best things happen while sweating. Yeah, if you get too much of it and it gets old and stale, it turns pretty gross. But on a beautiful woman? Intoxicating. If you could smell things like a vampire does, you'd know what I'm talking about. Most people mess it all up and drown themselves in perfume. Perfume can be good . . . especially if you get one that goes with your chemistry. But you only need a hint. Mix about 20 percent of that with 80 percent of your own perspiration . . . mmm." He tilted his head to the side and looked at me. "Dead sexy."

I suddenly remembered Dimitri and his aftershave. Yeah. That had been dead sexy, but I certainly wasn't going to tell this guy about it.

"Well, thanks for the hygiene lesson," I said, "But I don't own any perfume, _and _I'm going to go shower all this hot sweaty action off me. Sorry."

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered it to me. He moved only a step closer, but it was enough for me to smell something else on him. Alcohol. I shook my head at the cigarettes, and he tapped one out for himself.

"Bad habit," I said, watching him light it.

"One of many," he replied. He inhaled deeply. "You here with St. Vlad's?"

"Yup."

"So you're going to be a guardian when you grow up."

"Obviously."

He exhaled smoke and I watched it drift away into the night. Heightened vampire senses or no, it was a wonder he could smell anything around those cloves.

"How long until you grow up?" he asked. "I might need a guardian."

"I graduate in the spring. But I'm already spoken for. Sorry."

Surprise flickered in his eyes. "Yeah? Who is he?"

"_She's _Vasilisa Dragomir."

"Ah." His face split into a huge grin. "I knew you were trouble as soon as I saw you. You're Janine Hathaway's daughter."

"I'm Rose Hathaway," I corrected, not wanting to be defined by my mother.

"Nice to meet you, Rose Hathaway." He extended a gloved hand to me that I hesitantly took. "Adrian Ivashkov."

"And you think _I'm _trouble," I muttered. The Ivashkovs were a royal family, one of the wealthiest and most powerful. They were the kind of people who thought they could get anything they wanted and walked over those in their way. No wonder he was so arrogant.

He laughed. He had a nice laugh, rich and almost melodious. It made me think of warm caramel, dripping from a spoon. "Handy huh? Each of our reputations precedes us."

I shook my head. "You don't know anything about me. And I only know of your _family._ I don't know anything about you."

"Want to?" he asked, tauntingly.

"Sorry. I'm not into older guys."

"I'm twenty-one. Not that much older."

"I have a boyfriend." It was a small lie. Mason certainly wasn't my boyfriend yet, but I hoped Adrian would leave me alone if he thought I was taken.

"Funny you didn't mention that right away," Adrian mused. "He didn't give you that black eye, did he?"

I felt myself blushing, even in the cold. I'd been hoping he wouldn't notice the eye, which was stupid. With his vampire eyes, he'd probably noticed as soon as I stepped onto the porch.

"What's it to you?" I asked, not wanting to answer fully.

"So he did? That's not right. I mean, unless you like to get rough." He said, tauntingly.

"No, he didn't hit me . . . my mom did during practice."

He was quiet for a minute. Neither of us saying anything.

"Your mom?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. Just don't say anything alright? I don't want to hear it from you too." I said, tired.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, Rose, you're definitely full of surprises. I'll see you soon."

"Not likely. I told you, I already have a boyfriend, and I'm not into older guys."

"Right. Sorry, I don't believe that," he said, with a sly smile. "Goodnight Rose."

He's cute. I thought, as I watched him walk away. Really cute. I walked up to my room with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, there was a sign on my door.

_Hey, little dhampir. Meet me at the fountain._

_-A._

Well, shit. That's obviously Adrian. I scolded myself for being a little excited at seeing him. He was just too freaking cute. And if I did actually like him then what would I do about Mason? That kid was practically falling over for me. No Rose, don't think about that. It's not going to happen because you aren't going to let it happen remember?

I took a shower and pulled on some jeans and a blue shirt with my converse. I walked downstairs, grabbed a donut and walked outside. I finished my donut by the time I got there. Which really sucked because it had chocolate frosting on it and I was sorry I ate it so fast. Yeah, that's kind of stupid. Adrian was waiting for me when I got there.

"Little dhampir. What took you so long?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, considering I don't like waking up early . . . a lot of things."

"Fine, fine. So what are you doing today?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Good. So then there's nothing to stop you from going out with me right?" Dang it. I hadn't even thought of that. Why didn't I say I had something planned? Well too late now.

"I guess not. Where are you planning on going?"

"You'll see."

I mentally checked on Lissa. She was still sleeping. Good. I don't think she will miss me too much for a while. But I should probably write a note right?

"Wait a minute. I have to go check something." I told him before running off.

I got to my room, grabbed a pen and paper and wrote:

_Went out with Adrian Ivashkov. Yeah, I know. I'll explain later._

_ Rose_

I taped it to her door and started walking back to the fountain. Why am I even going out with him? It's not like it's going to do anyone any good. Especially Mason. Why do I keep thinking about him? It's not like were together. So it's okay right? Yeah. Okay. Right.

Adrian was still waiting for me. That honestly surprised me. I mean, I know I look good. But doesn't he have anything better to do than bug me about going out with him? Well I guess I am the one who said yes. It's better than sitting around here not doing anything too.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Well, I'm here right?" I said, sarcastically.

He laughed. "Rose, I think I'm going to like you."

I didn't respond because I didn't have anything to say.

He led me to his car (which by the way was a Dodge Razor). I stood there staring like an idiot. I barely even remembered to shut my mouth.

"You like speed little dhampir?" he asked, tauntingly.

I just glared at him while I got in the passenger side. "So where are we going?" I asked again.

"What do you want to do little dhampir? Shopping, movies, dinner. It's your choice." He looked at me expectantly.

Well, since he was offering, I decided I was going to do something I actually wanted to do. "Adrian, I want to go to a haunted house, and then I want to go to the movies, and then I want you to take me to an expensive restaurant for dinner." I said with a smile, waiting for him to say he didn't want to that. I didn't actually want to go to a haunted house. I just wanted to see if he would actually take me to one.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Wait, seriously? Your going to do it?" I was seriously surprised. Everyone says Adrian is selfish and rude.

"Yeah. Let's go find a haunted house." 

I just smiled and let him drive me around. I was just sitting there listening to Adrian's crap music when someone, or rather Lissa, yelled in my head. _ADRIAN IVASHKOV? Rose what in the world are you thinking? Where are you? God, I hate this one way mind thing! _

I laughed out loud without realizing it and Adrian looked at me kind of funny. I almost told him what Lissa said. But then I realized he didn't know about the bond. And I didn't want to tell some (sort of) stranger about the bond when it's supposed to be a secret to keep Lissa safe. I just shrugged and he looked away while shaking his head.

"You are definitely weird little dhampir." He said as we pulled into the parking lot of the haunted house. I wasn't too worried about Strigoi here. Especially since I didn't sense any around here. We walked up to the line. It actually wasn't that long since it was the middle of November. Go figure. We reached the front of the line and Adrian paid for us to get in.

"Here it goes." He said.

"Adrian have you never been to a haunted house?"

"No. Have you?"

"No actually I haven't." I said laughing.

We walked through and honestly, that was one of the stupidest things I had ever seen. There wasn't anything scary in there. The only scary thing was when the giant spider came flying down. And that's only because I REALLY don't like spiders.

"Well that wasn't even scary." I said as we got into the car.

Adrian laughed and agreed with me. "So, you want to go to the movies right?"

I nodded and he smiled and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Those things are so gross. I really wish he would just quit already. Plus, he didn't even roll down the stupid windows. Ugh.

"Adrian, that's so gross."

"Yeah, yeah." He took a long drag off and then threw it out the window. Thank god. "They aren't as bad as you think. And haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'don't knock it till you try it'?"

"Honestly, I will never try smoking. I would rather not smell disgusting everywhere I go, thanks." I said, sarcastically.

He just shook his head and smiled. Apparently he thought something was funny. This music is crap. I didn't want to listen to it so I changed it to rock. Much better than rap, thank you. I don't really want to hear about someone talk about how there life is depressing and so they keep popping pills. Stupid.

"Whoa! What are you doing babe? That was good music."

"No honey. That was shit. THIS is good music."

"Nu uh. That was Ludacris. Are you crazy?"

That whole sentence made me laugh.

"No. If I was crazy, you would definitely know it."

"Alright, look. How about we meet in the middle okay? I get rap for 30 minutes and you get your shit for 15." He said.

Was he serious? "Um . . . I don't think so. That's not fair at all. Now you're the one who's crazy. I get 30 minutes and you get 30 minutes. Deal?" God, was I seriously making a bargain over music? Well at least I got what I wanted.

"Fine. You're harder to date than I thought you would be." Wow. So he thought we were dating? No way. Not happening. His aunt is a total bitch and I've only heard bad things about him. I decided not to say anything though because at least he was being nice right now. Sort of.

We stopped arguing once we got to the movies. Until we had to pick which movie to watch. I wanted an action movie and he wanted a scary movie. Action movies are much better because you can actually kiss somebody during the movie without jumping every 5 seconds. Not that that was going to happen with me and Adrian anyways.

I won the movie pick though. Of course. I have to say I actually had fun though. It's surprisingly fun arguing with Adrian. He doesn't give up like most people so it just keeps going on and on until I point out something good.

I let him pick the candy though. He picked Spree's. I would of liked Mild Dud's or something chocolaty better. But oh well.

We went and picked our seats. We sat in the way far back because that's the easiest to see from. We watched the movie for a while before Adrian held my hand. I didn't pull away because he was being nice and taking me out and all. And I was actually having fun too.

"What would you do if I kissed you little dhampir?" he whispered.

"Well that depends on how good of a kisser you are." I said, smiling.

I caught a glimpse of a smile before he brought his lips to mine. He was a REALLY good kisser. I don't know what I was expecting. He's probably kissed a lot of girls which means of course he would be a good kisser.

I think I might actually like Adrian Ivashkov. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

He took me back to the hotel so I could get changed. He told me to dress nice because he doesn't take dates to cheap restaurants. He wouldn't tell me where we were going though.

I put on my black dress that falls off the shoulders and goes to the middle of my calf. It was really tight and I knew I looked good. I slipped on my black strapless heels and let my hair down. I put foundation and eyeliner and mascara on with a little blush. And walked out the door.

"Little dhampir." I turned around to see Adrian walking down the hall towards me smiling. He was in a tux and he looked real good. And I actually liked him calling me little dhampir. It sort of made me feel special even though that kind of sounds stupid.

"Hey Adrian. You look good." I said returning his smile. I wondered where we were going but I kind of wanted it to be a surprise. I was actually really excited.

"You look amazing, Rose," he said, looking me up and down. "I'm honestly really glad you decided to come to dinner with me. Even though it was your choice to go to dinner." He gave a little laugh and put his arm around my waist.

I smiled at him as he led me to the stairs at the front of the building. We went up 2 more floors and then walked to the end of the hall. I was confused when he took me to the employee's only stairs. We went up 1 flight of stairs where the stairs stopped and we walked out the door. We came to the roof and I saw a table with two chairs and a candle in the middle of the table.

How romantic! This is so cute. I love it.

"Adrian. Is this where were eating?" I asked, in awe. He smiled at me and nodded.

He took me to the table and he even pulled the chair out for me. He's so sweet. I don't know why everyone says such bad things about him.

We sit down for like 5 seconds before Christian comes out also dressed in a tux. He looked alright. But he didn't even make a dent compared to Adrian. Wait, what in the hell was Christian doing here?

"Hey. I'm going to take your order tonight. What would you like to drink?"

Christian said with a bad look on his face. Oh my god. Christian is our waiter? I started busting out laughing.

"How in the hell did you get him to do this?" I asked Adrian, still laughing.

"I gave him 150 dollars." He said smiling.

"Alright. Well, I want a Dr Pepper." I said, surprised that Christian could be bought off.

"I want a Sprite." Adrian told him. Christian gave me a grimace and walked away. I was still laughing a little at how funny this was.

"How do you know he's not going to spit in it?" I asked.

"I told him that if he spit in it then Lissa would tell me and I would take 50 dollars off." He said laughing. I laughed with him. Poor Christian. But it was fun to see him suffer.

Adrian held my hand and asked, "Rose, do you really like me or are you just playing a game?" Wow. He was serious.

"No, Adrian, I'm actually starting to like you. At first, I kind of thought you were an asshole and I didn't really want to talk to you all that much. But then I found out that you actually are nice and sweet and you can treat a girl right. Besides the drinking and smoking, you're kind of cool." I finished. I didn't mean to say that much. But I guess it just kept coming. Are we seriously talking about this on our first date?

"Well good. Because I like you too Rose. And this is going to sound really bad. But I won't walk all over you if you don't walk all over me." He said. His eyes were pleading with mine to understand and agree with it.

"I promise I'm not going to mess with your heart, Adrian."

"Oh jeez. Don't believe her Adrian. She's crazy remember?" I looked up to see Christian standing over us with 2 drinks and a smirk on his face. I glared at him and flipped him off. Which only made him laugh.

He set the drinks down and I said, "Well thanks Sparky. I always knew you would be a good slave." I said smiling a mean smile at him.

He just glared at me as he asked, "What do you want to eat?"

I looked at Adrian smiling at me. He looked down at this cute little card in the middle of the table. I picked it up and looked inside. There were all my favorite foods written on this little paper. Lissa definitely did this. I smiled to myself as I looked past hamburgers and fried chicken and garlic pasta and fried donuts. I chose a hamburger. I didn't really want to look like a pig.

"I want cheese pizza with A LOT of ranch." Adrian said. I smiled at him. I ate my pizza with ranch too.

"I want a hamburger with A LOT of ketchup and pickles and tomatoes and lettuce and a side of fries. Oh, and tell Lissa I said hey." I said laughing.

Adrian laughed, "Told you she would figure it out! Nobody else knows all the food she likes." I laughed with him and Lissa said in my head _Dang it. I really thought you wouldn't guess. Remember, you still have to tell me what all of this is about._

Christian sighed, "Alright, I'll be right back." He trudged back into wherever he just came from.

I looked back to Adrian. "So is this actually going to taste good or should I be worried?"

He chuckled a little. "Well Christian is cooking and Lissa is making sure he doesn't set anything on fire and helping him a little. So what do you think?"

"Well if Lissa is there and your bribe is real then I think we'll be alright." I gave a little laugh.

"So, this is going to sound kind of weird, considering today, but what about that boyfriend of yours?" Adrian asked, cautiously.

"I never actually had a boyfriend. Mason Ashford has a thing for me. But I don't really return the feelings. I only see him as a good friend. But he doesn't really get that." I finished in a rush.

"Well isn't he going to be really pissed off when he finds out that were kind of dating or seeing each other or whatever?" he asked.

I groaned, "Ugh. Yeah probably. But Mason's never really happy. So . . ." I shrugged.

"Okay. If you say so. Hey, what's your favorite color?"

I laughed a little, "Dark purple. Why?"

"Just wondering. It was something I didn't know about you." He looked down, not saying anything.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, touching his arm.

"Yeah, it just kind of sucks because I'm not really sure if you like me that much since we just met yesterday and all." He said.

"Well, that's true. We did just meet yesterday. Maybe we should start out with getting to know each other first and everything. Then maybe we can start dating?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. And then I don't have to ask uncomfortable questions because I'm not sure about anything." He laughed a little. I smiled at him.

"Well do you want to actually eat or do you want to go help Lissa and Christian?" I asked.

"Do we seriously have to?" he complained.

I scoffed at him. "Yes! Now come on." I laughed as I pulled him with me.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day when I woke up, I went to see Mason. I hadn't seen him in like 2 days. I honestly missed him. And that's surprising.

"Hey Mase." I said walking up to him.

"Hey Rose! I haven't seen you in forever!" he came up and gave me a HUGE hug.

I laughed at him. His face was just so funny. You could tell in his eyes that he really was crazy about me.

"Come on! I have to show you something!" he practically yelled in my ear.

He pulled me along with him and I was confused when he told me to put my swimming suit on. I did and walked out of my room where Mason was waiting for me. He stared at me and emitted a low whistle. I smiled at him.

"Rose your even better than my imagination." He said. I laughed at him again.

"Well thank you. So what are we doing?" I asked curious.

"You have to wait and see. Come on."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along until we reached Christian's room. I was confused until I remembered that Lissa slept here and stayed here a lot. Mason knocked on the door and Lissa and Christian both came out in their swimming suits. Christian without a shirt? Not so hot. Mason had a nice body but it wasn't gorgeously sexy or anything.

"Hey. So now can you tell me what were doing?" I asked smiling.

Lissa and Christian looked confused too. "You mean you don't know what were doing either?" Lissa asked. I shook my head and Mason just smiled and took my hand. He led us down to the 2nd floor and down a hallway until we came to a set of double doors.

"You guys ready?" he asked smiling. We nodded our heads and he opened the doors.

There was a patio with a HUGE pool in the middle of it. I'm talking about a massive swimming pool. There were chairs all around. And, my god, you're not going to believe this, a bar with a bartender and everything. This place was awesome!

Christian went and did and a cannonball into the pool. We all laughed at his hair flying up and making it look like a funny sort of afro.

"Holy shit! It's hot!" Christian yelled. No freaking way. This whole thing was a Jacuzzi? Oh my god. That made me want to get in the pool a whole lot faster. I walked down the stairs into the giant hot tub and noticed there were little rows to sit on all the way around that I hadn't seen before.

"Mason, this place is amazing!" I told him smiling. He blushed and smiled back.

"I found it when I was snooping around one night." He laughed. "So is th-"

He was cut off when Adrian Ivashkov entered the area. He smiled at me and jumped in.

I smiled back and laughed as the water sprayed up on us.

"What's up guys?" he said as he emerged and came over to give me a hug. I barely caught Mason's expression when he saw Adrian hug me. He did not look happy.

"Hey, what's up Adrian?" I asked, smiling at him.

"How did you guys find this?" he asked.

"Oh, Mason found it and brought us all here." I replied.

Adrian didn't look too happy about this. He honestly looked pretty mad. I wonder why? I gave him a funny look and he just shook his head at me and looked away.

"Uh, hey. Adrian, come to the bar with me. I want to know what you think is best to get." I told him.

"Do you really need me to figure out what to drink?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Yes. I really do." I said, grinding my teeth together. I pulled him with me out of the water and dragged him over to the bar.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said and just kept looking down.

"Adrian, what is the matter? If you don't tell me, I swear to god I will beat the shit out of you." I told him, frustrated.

He nodded and said, "I don't like you being with Mason. I don't like how he looks at you and acts like you're his and you cant be with anybody else." He finished in a rush.

"Look, I like Mason as a friend. He thinks of me differently," I looked down. "I thought me and you were going to try being friends. But I don't think it's going to work if you're always worried about Mason." I looked back up and he was staring at me.

"Rose, are you seriously trying to tell me that you don't like him?" he asked.

"Yes, Adrian. I am." I said, tired of this game. "And why don't you ever call me little dhampir anymore?" I asked, pretending to pout.

He chuckled and asked,"You like me calling you that?" I nodded and he said "Wow, Rose Hathaway likes a nickname that Adrian Ivashkov gives her." I smiled and pulled him to the pool again.

When we got back to the pool, I dropped Adrian's hand but Mason still glared at him. Ugh. Guys.

We sat in the hot tub for a little longer before it got dark and we all know the dangers of being with Moroi in the dark.

We went inside and I told Mason I would come over to his room later. He nodded and got this stupid silly grin on his face.

I went to my room, took a shower, and pulled on jeans and a black tank top. I managed to get to Mason's room unseen. When I got inside, Mason hopped up from the bed, caught me in his arms and crushed his lips on mine. This was so not supposed to happen.

I pulled away and said, "Mason, we need to talk." He immediately caught on that I wasn't here for sex and he sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true." He said.

"Mase, what are you talking about?"

"I knew you wouldn't like me that. I knew you would eventually get tired of me and find somebody better. I just hate that that person is Adrian freaking Ivashkov." He explained.

"Mason, I'm not with Adrian. I'm not with anyone. That's why I'm here. You know we aren't dating right?" I asked.

"Yeah I know. I was just hoping that you would be one day so I started acting all jealous and protective so you would know that." 

"Alright, look Mase. I'm really sorry about this but you can't go around acting like were together when were not. And I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything, but I do like Adrian. We have decided to stay friends until we know each other better. And I think that's what we should do too." I finished. He really didn't look happy about this. But oh well. If Adrian can deal with it, then so can he.

I left his room and went to mine. I plopped down on the bed and fell asleep in my clothes.

I dreamed of Adrian Ivashkov that night.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked around confused. I was wearing a green dress on the beach. I was looking around wondering what was going on when Adrian stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey, little dhampir." He said, smiling.

"Adrian? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, it is my dream." He said.

"No, it's my dream. And I don't think I meant to dream of you." I said, teasing.

"Well I definitely meant to dream about you." He said, still smiling.

I smiled back and walked over to a hammock hanging between two trees. I sat down and just stayed there watching the waves.

I think he could tell that something was wrong because he asked, "Little dhampir, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just feel bad about telling Mason to quit being so clingy around me."

"Oh, so that's where you were?" he asked. "I was waiting for you to fall asleep." That last comment confused me.

"What?"

"Uh… nothing."

"Adrian, you'd better tell me right now." I warned.

He gave me a playful smile and shook his head. I sighed and pretended to be sad.

He laughed at me and came to sit by me. I decided to let it go. How bad could it be?

"So, Adrian, why are you in my dream?"

"I don't know little dhampir. I think you might like me." He said laughing.

"In your dreams." I said sarcastically.

"Well considering this is my dream…" He trailed off. His hand went to my thigh and I glared at him.

"No. It's my dream. Which is why I'm not happy with you touching me." I said, pretending to be serious.

"You know you want me." He said bringing his mouth close to mine. It was true. I did want him. But I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Uh… no. I don't want you Adrian. The only thing I want is for you to get off me." I said, trying to be serious.

He smiled and put his lips to mine, but just for a second. I was ashamed to say that I wanted more. I tried not to pout but I don't think I was successful considering he laughed and brought his mouth back to mine. He only kissed me for about a minute before the dream faded off.

When I woke up, I remembered the dream and I have to say, Adrian looked good last night. He didn't have a shirt on. He only had jeans on. And the look fit him good.

I took a shower, blow dried my hair, and threw it into a pony tail. I pulled on some tight jeans and a t shirt. I walked out of my room, walked down to the kitchen and found some donuts. I grabbed one and walked back up to my room. On my way there, Lissa said, _Rose hurry up and get back up here. We need to talk._

I hurried my way up the stairs and walked in my room to see Lissa pacing. "Christian cheated on me!" she screamed. I was shocked speechless for a minute.

"What do you mean he cheated on you?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"I found him with Mia!"

"Mia? She's a bitch though. Why would Christian like her?" I asked. "What exactly did you see?"

"Well," she faltered. "I saw him and her in the lounge watching TV together."

"They were watching TV and you call that cheating?" I asked, exasperated.

"Well, yeah. I guess." She said. "I guess I have to go tell him I'm sorry." She sighed.

I nodded at her and smiled. She glared back and stalked out of the room. She hates it when I'm right and she's not.

I sat down on my bed to watch TV when I realized there was a noise coming from under my bed. I froze or half a second before jumping off the bed and throwing up the covers. There was a phone under my bed. I don't have a phone. I picked it up and realized it was vibrating from a text message. I read the message, it said: _Adrian! Answer me! From Aubrey._ Well, well. I have Adrian's phone.

I went to his room and banged on his door. He opened the door looking like he just woke up.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, Adrian. Who's Aubrey?" I asked, fuming.

"My cousin. Why?" oh. Well. That makes things different.

"Oh. Never mind. Sorry. Here's your phone." I said, handing it to him.

"Rose, did you take my phone?"

"No. I found it under my bed actually. Why was your phone in my room?"

"Uh… well. Good question…" He trailed off.

"Adrian?"

"I swear to god I didn't put my phone in your room. I have never been in your room before." He said, pleadingly.

"Alright, alright. So we need to find out who actually was in my room."

I turned and walked back up to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

I went to see Lissa first. Even though I had no idea why in the world she would have Adrian's phone in the first place. I knocked on her door. She opened after a minute. She was trying to get her robe tied though.

"Rose? Uh… what are you doing here?" she turned bright pink.

Oh no. I bet Christian is here and I just walked in on their 'session'. Ugh.

"Did you by any chance put Adrian's phone in my room?" I asked.

"No. Why would I?" She said.

"I don't know. But someone did and I have to figure out who it was."

"Well I would help you guys but I was uh… in the middle of something." She gestured towards the room.

"Oh. Well tell fire crotch that I miss him dearly." I joked.

"Yeah. I'll do that." She said, turning pink again.

I laughed and started walking down the hallway when I noticed Adrian was behind me.

"Hey, you're sure you didn't leave your phone in my room?" I asked again.

"Yes I'm sure. I've never been in your room. I don't even know what color your comforter is." He said. Yeah, I believed him now considering my comforter is bright purple.

"Alright. Well who else would do it?" I asked him.

"I don't know. There's Mason, Eddie, any guardian around here, or my great aunt. Take your pick." He said sarcastically.

"Well why would any of them do it?" I asked

"Mason would because he thinks were dating. Eddie probably wouldn't do it. The guardians I don't know why. And my great aunt has the same reason as Mason."

"Well yeah. But what would it achieve to put your phone in my room?" I asked.

"Hmmm. Well I suppose they thought it would make you think that I was stalking you or going through your stuff or something and then you would break up with me. Even though we're not even dating." He said. He must have been thinking about this for a while. And I had honestly thought that he was stalking me and going through my stuff at first.

"Okay. Well I'm pretty sure we can scratch Eddie off of that list. Let's go see him first."

Adrian nodded and we started walking towards his room. We knocked on the door and Eddie opened it. He looked bored.

"Eddie, what color is my comforter?" I asked, trying to be serious.

"Uh… I don't know. I've never been in your room Rose." He said, confused.

"Okay thanks Eddie. I at least know your not a stalker or anything now." I said and he laughed until he was about to fall over.

"Rose I love you and all, but you are weird." I nodded that I understood and left with Adrian in tow.

"Mason next?" I asked him.

He nodded and we walked 2 doors over from Eddie. We knocked and he didn't answer. I knocked again. No answer.

"Mason I swear to god if you don't open this door I will open it for you!" I yelled at him. He didn't say anything but I heard a crash. I was suddenly nauseous and I smelled blood.

"Mason?" I asked.

No answer. Shit.

Well I wasn't bluffing. I honestly didn't know he was in there until I heard something crash. So obviously something was in there. I got out my id card and slid it through the door handle part. But it didn't budge.

"Adrian, go down the hallway a little." I told him.

"Why?"

"Just do it." I said. I could hear the edge in my voice and I'm sure he could too because he went down the hall.

I kicked the door. And I kicked it again. And again. On the fourth try, it cracked. I punched my fist through it and reached around to unlock the door. I unlocked it and pushed it open a little.

I saw blood. And it was everywhere.

I faintly heard myself telling Adrian to go get help fast. I walked in the room. There were pictures lying on the floor broken and scattered. The TV had a hole in the middle of it. The bed was flipped over. There were holes and scratches in the walls. The window was broken.

But worst of all, was Mason lying in the middle of the floor with his throat ripped open.


	7. Chapter 7

The guardians came rushing in the room.

I didn't hear anything they were saying because there was a roaring in my ears that wouldn't go away. I felt someone leading me away but I didn't know who it was. I ended up in my room curled up on my bed crying with Adrian sitting there like he didn't know what to do.

"Rose, the guardians are going to want to talk to you." He said.

I didn't say anything. I didn't even know if I could answer. He came to sit by me. He rubbed my arm awkwardly which made me smile a little bit.

"Hey, little dhampir, I know your feeling bad, but I mean, is there something I can do?"

I shook my head and said, "No, but can you get Lissa for me?"

He nodded, kissed my cheek, and left. It was even worse while he was gone. I felt alone. And I know it's not good for a guardian in training to feel like that, but I did. Lissa came in about 2 minutes later.

"Rose, are you okay?" she asked.

I shook my head and she came to lay by me. "It's going to be okay, Rose. I know it doesn't seem like it now. I mean, Mason was helping the Strigoi. That's not good at all. But it will be okay. We're all going to get through it."

I sat up ramrod straight. "Did you just say that Mason was helping the Strigoi?" I asked, disbelieving.

Lissa nodded and got teary-eyed. I knew she didn't like hearing about things dying, especially if she could have saved it or them.

I ran out of the room, not bothering to wipe the tears off my face. Lissa came running after me. I ran all the way to Mason's old room.

The door still wasn't fixed so I just walked in. I noticed they had left everything where it was. I knew I wasn't supposed to touch anything but I didn't care right then. I looked through his dressers and drawers and found nothing. I looked behind the TV, I looked in the closet. And I still didn't find his silver stake.

Mason's dad had given him a silver stake for his 14 birthday. I thought that was a pretty stupid thing to do.

I couldn't find it though. Which means either the Strigoi had help from a human and they took it or the guardians took it.

I ran to the guardian office across campus and found Alberta.

"Alberta, did they find a stake in Mason's room?" I asked, half gasping for air.

She looked at me like she worried for my sanity. I'm pretty sure that I looked crazy.

"No. Why?" she asked.

"Because Mason had a silver stake from his dad. I looked through his room and I couldn't find it. That means that someone took it." I finished in a rush.

"Rose. You weren't supposed to touch anything in there. You know that." She said, disapproving.

"I know, I know. But do you know how frustrating it is when nobody is doing anything? They killed Mason! What is wrong with you people?" I screamed.

"Rose, calm down. I understand your frustrations, but you cant go around thinking that your going to fix the world. We will find the Strigoi who killed Mason. Don't worry."

"Yeah, uh huh. And when is this going to happen? And why was I not informed?" I was still fuming. I had better be in on this.

"You aren't going. And we are leaving tomorrow."

"What do you mean I'm not going? It was MY friend who was murdered! Whether it was for bad reasons or not! It should be us novices who go after him! It was our classmate! Our sparring partner! Our FRIEND!" I yelled in her face. I turned and stalked off. I ended up at Adrian's door banging on it as hard as I could.

He ducked right when my hand almost hit him in the face. "Rose, chill out." He said.

"I can't. I'm not allowed to go on the Strigoi spree with them." I said, not as mad as I was earlier.

"Yeah. That's to be expected. I can already picture what you think. You probably think that you should go flying in there and beat the crap out of him and then just miraculously shove a stake through his heart. I mean come on, Rose. I'm a Moroi and I'm talking more sense." He finished. Well I didn't have anything to say to that. I just stood there and glared at him.

"Well do you want to come in?" he asked sarcastically.

I just walked right into his room. I stopped in my tracks. There was a huge plasma screen TV, giant speakers, and a mini fridge. Jeez. I wish I had this room. His bed looked like a king times 5.

"Adrian, where did you get all this?" I asked, in awe.

"My family is rich remember? With my great aunt being the queen and all, I can pretty much get whatever I want." He said.

I flopped on the bed and grabbed the remote in the middle of my flip. I turned on the TV and found something on MTV. Adrian lay beside me and watched TV for about 5 minutes before he started playing with my hair.

**WARNING: M-RATED SCENE. **

I sat there for a minute before I realized I was tired of pretending. I looked at Adrian and waited for him to kiss me. When he did, I realized how much I had missed out on. I opened my mouth and let him bring his tongue in. He was starting to drive me crazy. I grabbed his hand from my back and placed it on my stomach. He trailed his hand up towards my neck. He stopped at my boobs and just let his fingers follow the line of my shirt. His hand went slowly up to my collarbone and his fingers stroked my neck before his mouth moved down to my neck while his hands moved down under my shirt and trailed up to my boobs. I pulled off my shirt and my hands went into his hair.

"Adrian?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have anything?"

He paused for a moment. He sighed and shook his head. "I actually don't have any right now because of my cousin. You know, Aubrey."

"You had sex with your cousin?" I asked.

"No. She took my condoms for her and her boyfriend." He said sadly.

"We can't do anything without protection." I warned.

"Rose, the chance of you get pregnant is not very high. I promise I won't let anything happen."

"No. We are not having sex without protection."

"Alright. Well, there are other things we can do."

I looked at him questioning. He smiled and said, "Come here." I did and he turned me around so that my back was against his chest. "Do you trust me?" he whispered in my ear seductively. I shivered and nodded.

He kissed my neck and licked it before he bit into it. I moaned. I felt him harden and start moving against my back. He grabbed my hips and thrust against them. I moaned again as my release came. Soon after, his came and I felt a wetness against my back. His teeth came out of my neck and he kissed it again.

"Rose. Your amazing." He said, trying to relax. He lay back and I went to curl up against his side.

**END OF M-RATED SCENE**

I stood up and we got dressed again. Once we were fully dressed, I walked to him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back but was a little disappointed when I pulled away.

He walked me up to my room. He held my hand the whole time.

"Little dhampir?" he asked at one point.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" he seemed honestly curious.

I stayed quiet for a minute.

"I don't know Adrian. I know I like you a lot. But I don't really know if I love you yet." I told him.

He nodded like he accepted that.

"Do you love me, Adrian?" I asked.

"Yes I do, Rose." He seemed serious.

Wait. Adrian Ivashkov just told me he loved me!

I smiled at him and kissed him again. When we got to my door, I didn't invite him in because I knew we both had things to do. Like sleep for one. And I don't think I was ready to actually sleep over in his room. He left me at the door with a sexy smile and a kiss on the cheek.

I went to take a shower and then I went to bed.

Before I went to sleep, I remembered we were going back to the Academy tomorrow morning. Great. I have to wake up at like 5 in the morning.

Regardless of what was going on tomorrow, I was excited to see Adrian again.

The next morning, I woke up and pulled my suitcase out of the top of the closet. I neatly folded my clothes in there and then all of my 12 pairs of shoes. I barely managed to zip it closed. I looked at the clock on my way out. 5:30. I had 10 minutes to get to the plane.

I raced over to the air track and I got there just as the air pilot was closing up the suitcase thing. I went over to him and he unlocked it again. I said thanks, handed him my things and went in the plane.

"Thank god, Rose. I was starting to think I would have to send a whole other plane just to get you." Lissa said relieved. Everyone started laughing, including me.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm here now. So what are we waiting for?" I asked, while taking my seat next to Adrian.

"We are waiting on Mason. Yeah, I know. He's dead. But we can't leave without everybody who is on the pilot's list." Adrian said.

"Great." I said. Adrian sighed and pulled me into his arms. I leaned back on him and was content. I fell asleep while lying on Adrian.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I forgot the Dislaimer this whole time guys. haha.  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything except Landon. That's it. I really wish Adrain was mine though(:  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When I woke up, I realized I actually had school today. I pulled on jeans a huge sweatshirt. I walked to morning practice with Alberta and realized we were sparring and working with the dummies. I went and changed into work out clothes and walked back to the gym. Alberta wasn't there. Weird. We always have morning practice. I walked over to a punching bag and started wailing on it.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice asked.

I turned around and saw a seriously hot guy standing there.

"Um… hitting a bag?" I said, uncertainly.

"You know you're not supposed to hit it like that right?" he asked, obviously amused.

"Yeah, I kind of figured. I was waiting for Alberta and I saw it and started hitting it.

"Oh so your Rose?" he asked.

"Yes. How do you know me?" I asked, a little freaked out.

He laughed, and he had a really nice laugh. "I'm Landon Regtori. And I'm supposed to do your morning trainings from now on."

Alberta ditched me? I couldn't believe it.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Alberta said she had too much stuff to do. She was going to have Emil do it. But she figured you would do better with someone you didn't know." He said.

I nodded and asked, "Alright, so where are you from?"

"Montana actually." He gave a little laugh. "I graduated from St. Vladimir's 2 years ago."

I smiled. "So your only 20?" I asked.

He nodded and I grinned. Landon was pretty cute. My thoughts were interrupted when someone walked into the gym.

"Little dhampir. What-" he stopped confused. "Your aura is red." He looked at Landon next to me and walked over to him. "Who are you?" he sounded mad now.

"I'm Landon Regtori. I am Rose's new mentor."

"Alright. Well I'm Rose's boyfriend and I can see auras. So I would obviously know if you liked her or were hitting on her." He looked back at me. "Little Dhampir, come here for a second." He took my hand and led me outside.

"Rose, do you think I don't know that you already have feelings for him?" he asked, and he seemed hurt.

"Adrian, I know. I was just thinking that he was cute. But he doesn't have anything on you. I'm with you okay? You don't have anything to worry about." To prove it, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him for all I had. He didn't even have time to answer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

He pulled away and said, "I'm sorry babe. I got a little jealous." He kissed me one more time and said, "I will try not to get in the way of your training."

I smiled and put my hand on his cheek. "I love you, Adrian. Don't worry." Crap. I just told him I loved him. He grinned and pulled me back again. It was his turn to wow me. And he really did. He kissed me even better than he did last night. I was actually sad when he pulled away. I put on a sad face. He laughed and trailed his finger across my lip that I stuck out.

I tried to bite his finger for pulling away but he moved too fast. He laughed and said, "Is that really any way to thank someone for giving you the best kiss of your life?" he gave me a sexy smile, a kiss on the cheek, and turned to walk away.

I leaned against the wall and thought, that kid is amazing.

I heard the gym doors open and turned to see Landon coming out.

"Hey, I had to come make sure I didn't get you in too much trouble." He said.

I smiled and shook my head. He really wasn't as good as Adrian.

"Wow, did you have a great make up session or what?" he laughed, then remembered he was supposed to be my mentor. "Your first period is about to start. I figured you wouldn't want to be late."

I nodded and went back to the locker room. I still had that smile plastered all over my face. I changed and went to first period. The day went by fast until lunch.

"Rose!" I turned to see Lissa running up to me and practically jumping right on me. "You're never going to guess what happened!" I asked what happened. "Christian and I are going out on a real date tonight!"

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Yeah. 4 guardians are coming with us and 2 are going with you and Adrian! Rose, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I'm happy. It just freaked me out because you didn't say anything about guardians at first." I explained. She nodded and led me to the table. Adrian came up behind me and picked me up.

"Little dhampir, I suppose Lissa already told you, but I'm going to say it anyways. We're going on a real date. Well, not that we already haven't, I guess. But do you know where we're going?" I shook my head no, because I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe. Adrian could pick me up!

"Well, good. It's a surprise." He said, smiling at me for laughing so hard.

He finally put me back on the floor and I sat at our table. "Oh, by the way, hey babe." He said giving me a sexy grin and kissing me. I kissed him back. I could tell he wanted more, which is why I pulled back. Now it was his turn to complain.

"Babe, come on." he said, smiling.

"Sorry, Hun. Payback's a bitch." I smiled.

He just glared at me and looked away. I grabbed his shoulders and squeezed him hard.

"You aren't really mad at me are you?" I whispered in his ear seductively.

He grinned so I knew he wasn't really mad. I kissed his cheek and finally looked at everyone else at the table. Everyone was there. Well, except Mason that is.

They were all staring like we were freaks. "My god, somebody got Rosemarie to loosen up." Christian said.

"Hey, shut your mouth, Fire Crotch. You're just as hung up on Lissa as I am on Adrian." I pointed out, grinning.

He just shrugged, looked at Lissa, and went back to eating. Asshole.

Lissa hit him in the arm and frowned. Christian looked up, his face full of spaghetti. He stuck his tongue (which had bits of spaghetti sticking to it, EW) out at Lissa. Lissa laughed like only she would.

Adrian took my hand under the table. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I was definitely going to have to see him later.

"So Rose, how do you like Adrian in bed?" Fire Crotch asked.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" I said teasing. He grimaced and then slowly smiled.

"I bet he's real good considering how many girls he's been with." He said. He was just trying to be mean. Jackass.

"Okay, Chrissie. Why don't you shut your damn mouth and learn to deal with the fact that Adrian gets more girls than you?" I said. He had actually pissed me off.

"Adrian, let's go." I said. He grinned and nodded.

_Rose, you know he didn't mean it. Please don't be mad. _Lissa's voice said in my head.

Ugh. I don't want to deal with that right now. I just led Adrian to a bench on the other side of campus.

"Sorry. I know he's a jackass." I told him.

He just grinned and laughed. "Little dhampir, you don't have to apologize for your jackass friend. I get along with him well enough anyways." He leaned over and kissed me. "Besides, you're supposed to be excited for tonight remember?" I smiled and kissed him again. I had actually forgotten.

We made out for about 2 minutes before Lissa butted in. again. I groaned and leaned back. Adrian gave me a confused face. "Lissa." I said.

_ROSE! I know your not ignoring me. _She said. Uh… well actually I was ignoring her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Oh shit. He still didn't know.

"Well… Lissa is a spirit user and we're bonded." I said, cautiously.

"Oh. I already knew that." He said grinning. What? "I bet you didn't know that I'm a spirit user too did you?" he asked. Was he kidding?

"The dreams?" he said. "Remember Rose?" I was still confused.

"Oh, for Christ's sake! I can walk in dreams. I'm always drinking because I can see auras and I don't want to." He explained. It finally clicked.

"So it WAS you! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" I started busting out laughing. I should have figured this out sooner. He started laughing too. He was probably laughing at me knowing him.

"Yeah… well you're not mad are you?" he asked. I shook my head, still giggling.

Wait. I told him I loved him. And I didn't know this big part about him? Yeah, way to go Rose. I thought to myself. Ugh. I'm an idiot sometimes.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

So you see that shiny, oh so pretty button down there? well, you should push it(:


	9. Chapter 9

Well I think this story is boring too. Maybe I'm a boring person or something.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Landon.

Well, read if you want to.

I walked back to my room filled with dread. What if I didn't really love Adrian? What if I accidently cheat on him with Landon? No. I told myself firmly. I wasn't going to hurt Adrian like that. And considering I already told him that I loved him, I couldn't just decide that I didn't right?

Rose what are you saying? I asked myself. Adrian is a great guy. Why are you even thinking about this? You know that you like him a lot. What does it matter if you told him you love him too early? You can fake it until you really do love him. It can't be that hard.

I skipped the rest of the school day and I just went to sleep. I woke up to Lissa screaming in my head. I immediately took off, already wide awake. I could see through her eyes and so I knew that she was in the food area. I ran all the way there and made it in less than a minute. I burst through the doors and said, "Lissa, what's wrong?" I rushed to her side.

"Rose! Oh my god. He just hit him! I don't know what happened!" she yelled in my face.

"Lissa, calm down. What are you talking about?" I tried to say rationally.

"You have to save him! Aaron is going to kill him!" she screamed in my face- once again.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"They went to the boy's commons." She said, still breathing hard.

Great. They just had to go to the one place where I would get in trouble for going. Oh well. I left Lissa sitting at a table in the corner and I took off towards the boy's rooms. As soon as I walked in, I could hear the fight.

"Rose thank god! Come help me would you?" That was Adrian, trying to hold back Aaron. They were both Moroi so I couldn't really say anything. I rushed over to them and caught Conner easily.

"Adrian, compel him. What are you doing?" I said, looking towards where Eddie was easily holding back Christian who had flames dancing in his hands. Shit.

Adrian still hadn't moved a muscle. "ADRIAN!" I yelled as I slapped him across the cheek. I almost let go of Aaron in the process. Adrian snapped out of it.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Compel him, you idiot!" I screamed in his face.

Adrian nodded and looked at Aaron while saying, "Aaron, stop. You need to stop and talk about this." He said calmly.

Aaron went slack in my arms and I dragged him off to a corner and handed him to the now arriving dorm administrator.

I walked over to Christian with Adrian on my heels.

"Christian, what's going on?" I asked.

He growled at me. He literally growled. I hit him in the eye.

"You don't growl at me! Sorry buddy, but I'm not Lissa! I'm not going to let you walk all over me! So are you going to answer me nicely or do you want me to grill your ass?" I yelled in his face.

He looked at me surprised. I think it was because I hit him in the eye. Well he deserved it.

"What? What are you doing here?" Christian asked.

"I'm here to figure out what in the hell is going on!" I answered.

"Oh. Aaron got pissed off because I'm dating Lissa. So he confronted me, and I wasn't going to deal with that. So I got some fire dancing here. And then you stopped us." He explained. That was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard.

"Alright, you know what? Go find Lissa." I told him. He nodded and left. I walked back over to Aaron.

"Why'd you let him go?" he wailed.

"Because he answered my questions calmly." I answered, leaving out the part where I hit him. Aaron started crying. He actually CRIED. Oh jeez.

"Aaron, quit acting like a baby and tell me what in the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled at him. He sat up slowly.

"Rose, I'm not a baby. You're the baby. Want to know why? Because you walk around like you own the whole place and like you can beat up everyone you see." He said. Was he drunk?

"Aaron, the problem with your statement, is that I actually can beat up everyone I see." And with that, I hit him straight in the nose. Blood went everywhere and the dorm attendant came rushing over.

"Rosemarie Hat-" she started. I cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah. To Kirova's office. I know the drill." I said. Kirova and I were great old friends. I stood up and walked out of the boy's dorm. I made it to Kirova's in about 2 minutes. I walked in with out knocking.

"Hey. I know what you're going to say, Kirova. Rose, what are you doing here? Oh that's right, you got in trouble yet again. So what did you do this time?" I said in a poor imitation of her. "Well, I hit a Moroi in the nose. His name is Aaron. I couldn't care enough to know his last name, sorry. So, give my punishment so I can go back to bed." I finished.

She sat quietly for a minute. "Rose, you have yet again, surprised me. I have to say, I love getting visits from you. You always put up a good fight. And you also have pretty good lectures. You always know what you did wrong and you just want to get straight to the point." She said. "Now, about your punishment, go talk to the priest every Wednesday and Sunday about community service. You can go." She turned back to her paperwork.

I turned to walk out and muttered, "Thanks." I turned around to look at Kirova and she sat there with the ghost of a smile on her face.

**Well, that's Chapter 9. Hope you liked it.**

**Review please(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10. This chapter is okay. It's pretty boring, but it's essential to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Get used to it.**

I was on my way to see Adrian and Lissa, I could see through Lissa's head that they were in her room with Christian. Lovely. I was about 5 minutes away when someone stopped in front of me. I looked up and I saw Landon standing in front of me.

"Yes, Regtori?" I asked impatience evident in my voice.

His brow furrowed and I couldn't help but notice how sexy his eyes were. Like chocolate almonds. His were eyes that could stare into your soul and never let go. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, confused.

"No, you didn't do anything. I'm just trying to go see my boyfriend and my best friend and see if my best friend's boyfriend is okay because I just broke up a fight between him and my best friend's ex. And as much as I don't like him I- why am I telling you this?" I groaned in frustration and hit the heel of my hand on my forehead.

"I missed practice didn't I?" I suddenly remembered. Shit.

"Yes, you did. But that's okay. We can go now."

"Okay, look. I'm really sorry, but I obviously have somewhere to be. We will start practice officially tomorrow." I informed him.

"Uh… well-" he began before I cut him off.

"Fine, you know what? Just let me take care of something and then I will meet you in the gym." And with that, I walked off to find them.

I banged on Lissa's door until Fire Crotch finally opened it. "Why are you trying to break the door down?" That was Adrian, coming up behind Christian.

"Because I'm in a hurry. I have practice after this and with my luck, I will have to run." I sighed, complaining.

"How's your eye?" I asked Christian, trying to calm down.

"Better. I had Lissa heal it." He looked smug. Ugh. I hate that face.

I walked in the room to find Lissa. She was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Well, I have community service with the priest on Wednesdays and Sundays." I told her. She didn't say anything.

"Lissa, why the hell aren't you talking to me now?" I asked, angry.

"Because you hit Christian in the eye." She said, still not looking at me.

"Lissa!" I practically yelled. "He growled at me! Literally! And if I wasn't his friend, I would probably go around saying that he's a Strigoi!" I yelled, almost in her face.

"You didn't have to hit him Rose." She said calmly.

"Well, I'm not you. I'm not going to let some dumbass guy walk all over me because 'I'm in love with him!' I don't even let Adrian walk on me and I do love him! Get over yourself and grow up!" I yelled, literally in her face now.

She started crying and tried blubbering sorry's. Whatever. "No, Lissa. I'm done." And with that, I turned around, kissed Adrian, and walked out of the room.

I went to the gym and found Landon already in there. I was already in workout clothes.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're running on the track." He said, grinning. 

"Aw, come on! Alberta never made me run." I complained.

He chuckled and said, "Rose, you have to know how to run, which means you have to build up your stamina. So let's go to the track." He turned around and left. I followed him, grumbling about being bossed around by some new guy with a weird name.

"Okay, we're doing 4 laps." He said, and then took off running.

God, 4 laps is crazy, I thought to myself. I missed Mason being in our practices. It was so weird without him. He was a good friend. I started jogging, I would be working to a run in about… never. I could protect Lissa without running away like a baby.

Landon came up behind me and said, "I bet you're thinking, I can do this without running. Why am I doing this? But what are you going to do if this Strigoi is bigger than you, taller than you, and faster than you?"

"I burn him up?" I asked, out of breath.

"With what lighter?" he asked, totally unfazed.

"Alright, I chop his head off." I said, trying to find an answer so maybe I could stop running.

"Again, with what?" he asked. He was obviously enjoying this.

"Alright, fine. What am I supposed to do?" I asked, frustrated.

"You run away." He said, with a wink and a grin before finishing his laps a lot faster than me.


	11. Author's Note

**Sorry, guys. But I can only update Second Chances on weekends, and that might only be on some weekends. I'm busy with the PSAT and homework from all of my classes. I have plays at school and a debate championship that I AM going to win (: **

**Sorry for this.**

**xoxox**

**Lexi**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11. Guess what? This chapter has mostly Adrian in it (:**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to own it all one day. **

Adrian and I were sitting on the couch in his bedroom watching TV when he said, "Rose, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Why are you always pissed off and rude?"

"I don't know, Adrian. What do you want me to say?" I sighed; I knew this conversation would come up eventually.

"I want you to say that you love me and you will try to be nice from now on." he said, sad.

I grabbed his face in both of my hands, "Adrian, I love you and I will try my hardest to be nice from now on." I looked into his eyes. "Okay?" I asked. He nodded and I kissed him.

"Besides, I thought you liked mean girls." I said, running a hand down his shirt. He caught my hand on his belly.

"I only like them mean in bed." He said, voice rough.

***M-Rated scene***

He pressed his lips to mine and I quickly responded. I sat on his lap, straddling him and he grabbed my hips and started massaging them. My hands tangled into his hair and I pulled his face away from mine by his hair. He growled at me. I pushed my hips towards his, and immediately felt his length harden beneath me.

"Am I being mean enough for you?" I asked with an evil grin.

"Definitely not." He said, trying to keep his voice neutral.

His big hands grabbed my hips with more force so that it almost hurt and forcefully moved me against him. I moaned at the contact. I pulled his mouth back to mine and ran my tongue over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and our tongues fought for power. He sucked my lip into his mouth and bit it so it bled. He groaned and I gasped at the same time. He sucked the blood out of my lip until it wouldn't run anymore.

I pulled away and moved my hair off of my neck. "Bite me Adrian." I said with a raspy voice.

He looked at me for more confirmation and after a second thought, he licked my neck and bit. I moaned once again and his length finished hardening. His hips moved in time with mine as I rode on a wave of ecstasy. He pulled away before I was even close to done with him and he started pulling my shirt over my head. I helped him and at that moment, I was glad that I had worn my black lacy bra. I attacked his lips with my own as I pulled his shirt off and started on his jeans.

"Rose, do you want me to get a condom?" he asked, out of breath.

I shook my head, no, and made him stand up so I could get his jeans off all the way.

**Adrian POV**

She looked so damn fine in just a bra and jeans. I stood up for her to pull my jeans off and when she said that I didn't need to get a condom, I knew this girl was the best I have ever dated. I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom and threw her on the bed before I climbed on top of her. I unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them, the whole time staring at her face. I was so hard that it hurt. I was ready for her right then.

"I love you, Rose." I said as I unhooked her bra and I noticed that my voice was even raspier than before.

I pulled her panties down and threw them on the floor. I faintly noticed that her bra matched her panties. I crawled back up to her and kissed her hard.

"I love you too, Adrian." She said, once I let her have air.

She made me turn over onto my back and she climbed on top of me. She slid my boxers down and threw them on the floor with the rest of our clothes. She wrapped her hand around my dick and pumped me, each stroke causing me to moan. I felt her mouth wrap around my shaft and her tongue ran against my head every time she moved up. I started shaking involuntarily and she gave a little laugh.

She caught my release in her mouth and she swallowed against my dick. I groaned and she let me go to crawl back up to me.

"God, Rose, you're amazing." I told her, and it was the truth.

She was lying on her back and I went down on her, spreading her legs and kissing her thighs. She started shaking and I ran my tongue along her heated area. My tongue flicked in between her folds. She gasped and I looked up to see her fists clenching the sheets. I returned my focus to stroking her with my tongue. Her legs were trembling by the time I finished sucking and licking on her clit.

Rose looked down at me with pleading eyes and said, "Please Adrian?" I grinned, knowing that she wanted me.

I held her hips down and my tongue dove into her core. She moaned and threw a hand over her mouth before any more noise could come out. I licked up her juices as her orgasm continued and once she finished trembling, I crawled back up to her.

She kissed me and shoved her tongue in my mouth to taste herself on me. I moaned at that thought. She pulled away and settled into my arms, our legs intertwined.

"Adrian, thank you so much." She said, still trying to calm herself.

I chuckled. "No, thank you, Rose." and kissed her forehead.

***End of M-Rated Scene***

**Rose POV**

Adrian was amazing last night. He was the best I had ever been with. I wanted to stay there with him all day, but it was Wednesday and I had community service, plus I had to get to at least some of my classes. We got dressed and I kissed him before I left to talk to the priest.

"I'm supposed to be here for community service?" I asked, uncertain.

The priest walked down from the alter and said, "Ah yes, Rosemarie Hathaway. Today you will be cleaning the attic." I knew exactly what attic he was talking about because Lissa and Christian went up there to have sex a lot of the time.

I stifled a groan and said, "Okay. Show me the way." He led me to the attic, where indeed Christian was. He hid behind some boxes when he saw the door open though.

"Christian, stop hiding." I said to the boxes.

"Rose?" he asked while standing up.

"Duh, nimrod. I have community service today and I'm cleaning the attic apparently." I said, sarcastically.

"Oh." He said. What a dummy.

"Yeah, so come help me." I said.

He stood up and walked over to where I was sorting through boxes and organizing the ones we needed against the wall. I took out a bunch of books, to which the priest told me to take to the library and sort by author. I put those in a separate pile.

"Why aren't you in class?" I asked him at one point.

"I didn't feel like going." He said. "How did you get out of class to come here?"

"I was never in class in the first place. I was with Adrian, actually." I explained, smiling.

"Ew. Okay. Don't need to know." He complained.

I laughed and finished sorting the boxes. I started taking the ones with books to the library. I told Christian I would see him later and I walked across campus with 2 boxes at a time to the library. I started with the two boxes that I had carried over there and when I was done with the first 2, the school day was over and it was time for practice.

I jogged to the gym and pulled on work out clothes while Regtori walked into the gym.

"Hey, are we running today?" I asked. He nodded and I sighed before heading out to the track. I did my laps quicker than yesterday and walked back to the gym to get changed back into my other clothes.

"Bye Regtori." I called as I left and he waved. He didn't say one word today. Whatever.

I went to find Lissa and found her in her room with Christian, Adrian, and Eddie. I walked in without even bothering to knock and sat on Adrian's lap without asking.

"What's up guys?" I asked before I kissed Adrian. The kiss lasted a bit longer than I had intended but I pulled away eventually.

I sat on the couch with my feet in Adrian's lap as I listened to everyone tell me about their boring days. The only person's day that I found interesting was Christian's and that's just because I was in it. Adrian wouldn't tell everyone about our morning sex. So he told us about how he was in his apartment smoking, drinking, watching TV, and sleeping the whole day.

We sat around and watched a movie. I fell asleep against Adrian's chest.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is here! (: Let's clap our hands and jump up and down! Haha (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… but my lawyer is working on it (:**

I woke up to Lissa shaking me. I was on her couch, lying on top of Adrian. I woke him up and said, "Hey baby. Sorry, but I've got to get to class. See you later." I kissed him and left.

I raced to the gym and threw on work out clothes. I was already on the track, running by the time Regtori got there.

"Rose, why are you already running?" he asked.

"Because I have calories to burn right now." I said, out of breath.

He muttered something and I could have sworn it sounded like "What? Too much cum from your boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, about to get pissed off.

"Nothing. I just happened to hear you and Adrian Ivashkov in his bedroom the other day…" he said, nonchalantly.

"Like it's any of your damn business." I said, about to hit him.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's not my fault you gave your boyfriend a blow job and got fat." He said.

I stopped dead in my tracks and he turned towards me after stopping. I punched him in the eye as hard as I possibly could, probably breaking my fist in the process.

"I'm going to tell you right now Regtori; you can't say shit to me. It's not like you've never had a blow job, or a girl friend for that matter! What I do with Adrian sure as hell is none of your business." I yelled in his face while cradling my hand to my chest.

I turned and ran to my room. I sat in there for about 2 minutes before I realized that Lissa could fix my hand.

I went to her room and banged on the door with my good hand until she opened it.

"Rose, what are you doing?" she asked. I held up my purple and black swollen hand. She blinked before saying, "Uh. Yeah. Come in." I walked in and followed her to where Adrian was sitting on the couch with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand already.

"Baby, why are you already drinking?" I asked, exasperated.

"Because I missed you." He slurred.

I sighed and sat down beside him. "Well, I missed you too, but you don't see me drinking. Instead, I was out punching guardians in the face for talking about yesterday morning." I said, softly.

"What? They know about that?" he tried to yell and stand up, but only ended up falling in the process.

"Yes. Well, Landon Regtori does anyways." I sighed and picked him up off of the floor. "Let's go back to your room."

"No. I- uh- I want to stay here." He said, or tried to say. I sighed, there was no way that I could move him if he didn't want me to.

Lissa came back into the living room just then. "Sorry, I had to take care of… something."

"That's okay Lissa. I really don't want to hear about how you love Christian and how you were having sex with him before I interrupted." I said, sarcastic.

I was in a really bad mood today. Great. Lissa grabbed my hand with a glare and I promptly felt it start to feel better.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Lissa opened it to find a steaming Alberta with a stupid Landon behind her.

"Rose, what were you thinking? You can't just go around hitting guardians who piss you off." Alberta said.

"Oh right! That's what I did! No, seriously? He was talking crap about how I gave Adrian a blow job this morning! Is that any of his fucking business? I don't think so!" I yelled, practically in her face.

She turned to look at that jackass. "Regtori, you're fired." She then looked at me. "Rose, don't have any more sexual intercourse." She only said that for Landon's sake, because she obviously knew that wasn't going to happen.

Adrian, who had been silent this whole time, spoke up, "No! That's not fair! I did-dn't do anything to des-serve this!" He stumbled over like 10 words, literally. God, Adrian.

Alberta took one look at Adrian, rolled her eyes and walked out the door. That's why I loved her. She never got me in really bad trouble, and if she did then it was by her own self.

"Adrian, I had it under control babe." I said.

He shrugged and pulled me into his lap. I sat down, wrapped my arms on his neck, and kissed him. I had only meant for it to be a peck, but he kept going. And I really wasn't going to complain. He was a little bit sloppy when he was drunk, but he was still good.

He slid his hands all over me and I grabbed onto his face. He sucked my lip into his mouth but I pulled away before he could bite me.

I kissed him one last time before going to class with Lissa.


	14. Chapter 13

**Well. Here's another chapter. This one is pretty good. But it's kind of boring. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

Class was boring as usual. I got called out as usual in Stan's class. I swear I was his favorite to pick on. I missed Adrian all day, but he met up with us for lunch. By the time I got there, he had fried, white powered, donuts on a plate for me.

I slid into the spot beside him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Hey babe. I missed you." He said. I smiled.

"I missed you too." I wrinkled me nose because he still smelled like alcohol. I still wrapped my arms around him and kissed him though.

He left one arm around my shoulder while I ate my donuts. "So, I guess you're not mad at Lissa anymore?" Christian asked.

"No. it's not like I could actually stay mad at her. And you know you have trouble with it too." I said.

He grinned and I smirked. We had been on better terms lately but I still didn't like him all too much.

We ate while listening to Lissa gush about this and that, but when she came to the part about shopping this weekend, I definitely perked up. There was a dance soon and we were going shopping for it.

I looked at Adrian excited. He grinned back at me. "Told you I could do anything." And he placed a kiss on my cheek. I smiled at him.

We finished lunch and I reluctantly left Adrian. We finished the rest of the day and I walked to the gym. Alberta was there waiting for me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello Rose. Regtori had you running?" she asked.

I nodded and she said, "Alright, well get to it." I sighed, got changed and ran to the track. I finished a lot faster than normal, hoping to get to Adrian sooner.

I ran to his room, all sweaty. I walked in without knocking and walked to him. He was on the couch, watching TV. I sat down beside him and kissed him.

"Mmm. You smell good." He muttered, covering his face with my hair and kissing my neck.

I laughed, remembering how we met. "Too bad I'm going to go take a shower then, huh?"

He mumbled something that I couldn't hear and ran a hand up my stomach. I laughed and pushed him away. "I'll be right back." I said.

I walked to his bedroom and went to the bathroom. I turned the water as hot as it would go and stripped out of my clothes. I stepped into the water and hissed before relaxing. I was standing with my eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the water beating against my back. When I opened my eyes and looked into Adrian's bright green ones.

I gasped, and said, "Jesus, you scared the shit out of me."

He chuckled and grabbed my waist. I grinned and pressed as close to him as I could. I gripped his arms in my hands and kissed his jaw, working my way down. I ran my hands down his chest and he sighed. "I love you Rose."

I smiled against his skin and in between kisses said, "I know you do."

I lightly touched his most sensitive area and it immediately started to stir and harden. He groaned and grabbed my ass. I laughed and pulled his hair. I loved torturing him and making him mad. It was always so much more fun for me. I looked at his eyes and noticed that they had darkened.

He moved his hand from my ass and put it on my thigh right beside my heated area. His other hand moved up to my breasts. He twisted and pulled one hard nipple and sucked on the other one with his mouth. His left hand lightly touched my clit and I moaned. I moved his face back to mine and kissed him, running my tongue along his lip. He opened his mouth, letting my tongue enter. He pushed me against the wall in the shower. It hurt when my back slammed against the wall, but it felt good.

He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He had finished hardening at some point. He turned off the water, moved the curtain and carried me to his bed. He threw me down, grabbed a condom, and crawled on top of me. He moved his hips against mine along with the movement of our kisses. I was trembling and he waited for me to meet his eyes before slowly moving inside of me. I whimpered, wanting more contact and he grinned, restraining himself.

"Adrian, please?" I begged.

He gave a throaty laugh and watched my face as he started to move faster and faster. I bit his shoulder, trying not to make any noise. Our breathing accelerated and he flipped over onto his back, dragging me with him. He forcibly moved my hips faster with his hands.

"Faster, Adrian." I gasped.

He slowed down and smiled. "Are you sure, Rose?"

I nodded, trying not to cry out. I could see the fire in his eyes. He wanted it just as much, but he also wanted me to know what I was missing. I punched his chest and he growled. That did it. He moved so fast, I thought I would explode. He groaned and sat up with me still on top of him. The new angle made it better. His dick slid across my clit while still inside of me.

I raked my nails down his chest and screamed his name as I came. Soon after, his came and he waited for us both to quit shaking before he slowly pulled out of me. We lie there for a little bit and I fell asleep quickly in Adrian's arms with the feeling of being warm and safe.

I woke up surprisingly on time and pulled on some of Adrian's shorts and a shirt. I grabbed my clothes from yesterday and ran to the gym. I met Alberta on the way there and she said, "Do you actually like running?"

"Yes, I think I do. Because if a Strigoi tries to hurt Lissa and I don't have a stake or a lighter, or an axe, what am I supposed to do? Run away with Lissa thrown over my shoulder." I explained.

She nodded and said, "You're going to be a great guardian one day."

I smiled and nodded my thanks. I ran in Adrian's clothes, which he probably wasn't going to be too happy about later. Oh well. I finished running and went up to my room to change. I grabbed jeans and a tank top and stuffed my back pack with work out clothes for after school. It was Friday and we always worked harder on Fridays.

I took the clothes that I had just finished sweating in and took them to Adrian's room. I let myself in and he was still asleep, sprawled out on his bed.

I laughed at him and said quietly, "God, you're so sexy baby."

I turned to put the clothes in the laundry hamper when I heard a "Thanks." and a chuckle. I turned around to see Adrian sitting up smiling at me.

I grinned and walked to the bed. I stood on my knees on his bed and wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed my exposed cleavage. I laughed and kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to class. I love you babe." He smiled and kissed my lips once before I left the room.

I walked to class with a smile on my face.


	15. Chapter 14

**Alright, well I have some AMAZING reviewers! **

**Disha: you are one of my favorite reviewers! I always laugh at your comments and thank you so much for reading my story! (:**

**Jasmine-Dec31: This girl gave me like 9 reviews in ONE day! She's freaking awesome! (: **

**Haha, thanks for reviewing guys! I love ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it yet. My lawyer is finishing the paperwork though (:**

There was absolutely nothing fun about today.

I met Adrian for lunch and he grabbed two bean and cheese burritos with super spicy sauce. I smiled at him and ate my food without even hugging him or kissing him.

"Well hey to you too." Adrian muttered and looked down. He was pretending to be sad, but I could tell he was faking.

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He grinned and kissed me.

I pulled away and said, "Hey. Thanks for getting me food."

"Anytime, babe." He replied.

I finished eating my food and I looked up to see all of my friends staring at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of burrito-y goodness.

They laughed and Lissa said, "Rose, you're stuffing yourself like you haven't eaten in three days."

I swallowed my food before speaking this time. "Well, I only get food once a day. And with my morning, afternoon, and during school practices, I need more food." I shoved more burrito in my mouth while Adrian laughed.

"Why don't you eat breakfast and dinner?" Lissa asked again.

"I don't have time for breakfast and I'm always too busy with Adrian to eat dinner." I said, innocently.

Christian started busting out laughing and Adrian grinned at me. Lissa frowned and Eddie stared at the wall, oblivious. Eddie obviously didn't want to hear any of this.

"Christian, shut your mouth. It's not like you eat anything, either that or it just looks like you don't." I grinned meanly and he grimaced. Adrian and I both smiled at his discomfort.

Adrian put his arm around my shoulders and Lissa said, "Rose, you have to eat food. You aren't going to be able to train and be an amazing guardian if you don't." she frowned at me.

"Blame it on him, not me." I said, pointing at Adrian.

"Adrian, please make sure she eats." Lissa complained once again.

"I feed her enough." he grinned at Lissa and I busted out laughing.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

Eddie and Christian had been staring at the table the whole time so I answered, "He's making a sexual joke, Liss. Don't worry about it." I ran my hand up Adrian's thigh under the table.

Lissa thought about it for a minute before saying, "Ew! Adrian that's gross!"

We all laughed at that and Adrian grabbed my ass as I reached the top of his thigh.

"Lissa, it's not like you've never done anything bad, you know." Christian pointed out.

I giggled as Lissa's face turned bright red. I tried to not laugh too loud but I didn't do very well, so I hid my face in Adrian's chest. I could feel his chest rumbling as he laughed silently too.

"You guys are jerks." She said. I looked up through my fingers to see her glaring at the table.

"Relax, Lissa. We're only kidding." Adrian told her.

The bell rang just then and we parted for our afternoon classes. I sighed, kissed Adrian good bye and left.

Our classes flew by and I ran to the gym for practice. Alberta was already waiting for me. "Do you want to spar or run?" she asked.

"Run. I already know how to spar." I said.

"Okay, go ahead." I grabbed a stop watch and ran to the track.

I started running and finished my four laps in 3 minutes and 45 seconds, a lot faster than normal. I jumped up and down and smiled to myself.

I walked back to the gym, grabbed my bags, and almost left. But I noticed the Bench Press sitting in the corner. I dropped my bag and walked over to it. I lay down and started pumping my arms. I hadn't done this since I was like 15. I'm 17 now. Wow, way to go Rose.

It was surprisingly easy though. I did 30 and it was still too easy. So I got up and put 20 pounds on each side. I was doing 65 now. I did 30 of those, without stopping and put it back on its holder thing.

I got up and grabbed my bag for real this time. I walked to Lissa's room, assuming that's where everyone would be. I walked in without knocking and noticed everyone was watching a movie without me.

"Wow. Nice guys." I muttered. "I'm taking a shower." I walked to Lissa's bathroom and got done with my shower, thankfully uninterrupted.

I walked back to the living room and saw everyone sitting exactly as they were earlier.

"You guys are a bunch of bone heads." I said as I sat on Adrian's lap.

I kissed him and he said, "I missed you."

I smiled and was about to answer when Fire Crotch goes, "Shhhh! Shut up guys! The movie's on!"

I said really loud, "Christian! Let's be mature about this!"

I got a chorus of Shhhh. And Adrian laughed while I grinned at him. I sat on him while we watched the movie and I faintly remembered that tomorrow was Saturday, my day off. I would be able to spend the whole day with Adrian.

We, once again, fell asleep on Lissa's couch.


	16. Author's Note 2

Author's note: Ohmygosh, guys im sooo sorry! I got into some trouble and my boyfriend proposed and that made my mom EXTREMELY mad since im 16, ya knowww. Plus ive been figurin stuff out with graduation and what to do after highschool. BUT im probably the worst updater ever and im sooooo sorryyyyy! But im back!(: and im gonna keep this story goin', its not quite finished yet(: Look for the update, it should be soon!(: 


	17. Chapter 15

I woke up to Adrian pressing sweet, light kisses to my lips. I smiled and fluttered my eyes open.

"Goodmorning, love" Adrian whispered in my ear.

"Morning Adrian" I said with a big smile on my face.  
This was the best way to wake up. I loved Adrian Ivashkov. He walked downstairs to get breakfast for Liss, Christian, and I. I hopped in the shower and brushed my teeth. I came out feeling refreshed and found everyone eating in the living room. Eddie had made it over by then too.

"Morning sunshine." Lissa said cheerfully. The guys just nodded.

I went and sat by Adrian to eat my chocolate chip pancakes. My favorite.  
"Hey Rose, aren't you missing morning practice?" Christian grinned.

"Shit!" I glared at him and stood up.

Adrian chuckled, "Relax babe, it's Saturday." He pulled me back down to the couch and tucked me into his side. I reached up and kissed his cheek.

Lissa, as if she was remembering, exclaimed suddenly, "Ohmygod, Rose! Guess what!" She had a big cheesy grin on her face.

"Yes?" I asked, a little unsure.

"We're going shopping! We're leaving tonight and coming back on Wednesday." She was so excited. And I was too. I just didn't want to have to catch up on all my training.

"Really? What for? Is Adrian coming?" I asked, becoming more curious by the second.

"Of course I am babe." Adrian smiled down at me. I cuddled closer to his chest.

"Yes, all 5 of us are going, and Mia." I grimaced at that name but I was still excited nontheless.

We packed our things, and yes, my 12 pairs of shoes came too. Along with my favorite jeans and a gorgeous red dress that Adrian had surprised me with yesterday. You never know when you're going to need to get dressed up. Adrian let himself into my room and hugged me from behind. He pulled my shirt down and placed kisses on my shoulder. I turned around in his arms and kissed his soft lips.

We both started to get into it before he pulled away and said, "My sexy little damphir, we have to go. The van is here to pick us up."

We walked outside, hand in hand, to find everyone waiting for us. "Geez, what took you guys so long? We were waiting for forever." Christian grumbled.

"Sorry, I have a sex life, remember?" I teased him.  
He just smirked and climbed into the van with the other guardians coming with us. We all got in the van and made the trip to Missoula. 


	18. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing ):

We made it to Missoula after like a million bathroom breaks, thanks to Christian. We all checked into our hotel rooms, and I was lucky enough to talk the guardians that were with us into letting me have a room with Adrian. They knew I was a badass and could protect Adrian on my own. Christian and Lissa didn't get so lucky.

I laughed at Christian's face as Racheal, one of the guardians, told him he had to sleep in a room with Eddie to protect him. Adrian and I had barely got settled in and unpacked before Lissa comes banging her small fist on our door.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" She screamed. Uh-oh, I thought. I opened the door slowly so I didn't get a face full of her fist.

"Get dressed appropriately, we're going to dinner." She grinned at me, "Adrian too."

I smiled at her and nodded before shutting the door. I turned around to see Adrian laying on our bed, reading a magazine, and wearing only jeans. Mmmm, I thought. I walked over to the bed innocently and when he finally looked up at me, I jumped on him. I just hugged him and gave him a small kiss.

He smiled and said, "What was that for?"

I just shrugged and answered, "You looked sexy. Come on, we have to get up and put on our pretty clothes."

I stood up and pulled him with me. I had hung my dress up when we got in the room so it wouldn't wrinkle. Adrian walked into the bathroom to shower so I slipped on my black, lacy thong and bra. I curled my hair and let it frame my face in ringlets. Adrian stepped out of the bathroom and stared at me. I laughed and remembered I hadn't put on my dress yet.

"See somethin you like?" I teased him.

"Oh, I don't know. I definately see something that I love." He grinned and kissed me. I smiled at him before turning back to the mirror.

I put dark purple eyeshadow with black mascara and eyeliner to make my eyes stand out and added lip gloss, of course. I stood up and turned around to see Adrian putting gel in his wet hair and combing through it. I would of kissed him but I couldn't risk messing up my pretty face and hair. I carefully slipped my red dress over my head without messing up my hair. Adrian zipped it up and kissed my shoulder. I grabbed my purse and slipped on my heels while Adrian grabbed his wallet and slipped it into his suit.

"Ready, sexy?" I asked seductively. He grinned and nodded and we walked to Lissa's and Mia's room.

We had obviously walked into the middle of the conversation. The sound of my heels clicking on the floor brought their eyes to us though. They stared for about 2 seconds before they all stood up ready to go.

Adrian looked perfect. A black tux with a red tie, matching my dress.

We got into the academy van and drove to a very, very nice mexican restaurant. Lissa had made reservations so we just had to walk in and we were seated immediately. Everyone chatted, but I kind of blocked them out. I just wanted to get back to the hotel and be alone with Adrian. He had begun rubbing my thigh with his left hand, his rough thumb sliding over my skin was enough to get me going.

Dinner was finished soon enough though, and then we were paying and walking out. As we went through the doors to the restaurant, my stomach swirled and I could tell a strigoi was nearby. He could probably sense our moroi. "Shit, Eddie stay here with them. There's a strigoi near." I told him.

Racheal, Tori, and I cautiously walked out the doors, stake's in hand.

"Hello there, pretty ones. Looking for me?" A deep, disgusting voice said behind me.

I turned around and stared into ugly, bright red eyes. 


	19. Chapter 17

A/N: yall need to review, a bunch of yall read my story but didnt review.  
Disclaimer: I still dont own anything.

The strigoi growled and bared his nasty red fangs at me. He had fed recently.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, what a wonderful surprise. It'll be great to have the honor of killing you." He grinned nastily and lunged towards me as 3 more strigoi came out from the shadows behind him.

Tori and Racheal had their work cut out for them. I took on the leader of the group. He tried to claw my stomach but I jumped back, out of the way. He made the mistake of coming closer to me and I landed a blow to his cheekbone. He paused and that was enough time for me to kick him in the stomach, causing him to falter, but not to move much. I tried kicking his knee in but he had regained his strength and grabbed my foot. He threw me into the wall of the restaurant and I saw stars. He got close to my neck before his head burst into flames. I jumped up and staked him, officially ending his screams.

I looked towards Tori and Racheal to see that they had taken down one of their own strigoi and were fighting off the other two. I jumped on the clearly stronger ones' back and locked my arms around his neck. He was surprised and forgot to block his chest. Racheal shoved her stake in his heart. Tori had staked hers too.

Our moroi came running outside to us. "Rose, ohmygod. Are you okay?" Lissa asked, scared.

I must look worse than I thought. I nodded and Adrian picked me up, bridal style. We climbed into the van, heading back to the hotel.

"Babe, are you sure you're okay?" I looked up into Adrian's gorgeous green eyes.

"Of course, you're not getting rid of me that easy." I winked at him.

He smiled and looked up at the road. Christian was driving. Christian! That reminded me.

"Fire crotch, did you set the strigoi on fire?" I demanded.

He looked proud, "Yes,yes I did."

I smiled at him, "Thank you, you probably just saved my life."

He grinned and looked back to where he was driving. I closed my eyes and snuggled into Adrian's chest. My stomach was burning.

We got back to the hotel soon after that and Adrian carried me to our room. He laid me on the bed and pulled my dress off. His eyes got hard and he made a mad growling sound deep in his throat.

I looked down to see what was wrong. Four deep cuts lined my stomach. I guess the strigoi really did slash me open. Oh well. Then I saw my dress and I busted into tears.

"Little dhampir?" Adrian asked, worried, "Whats wrong?"

"My dress is ruined." I blubbered through my tears.

He started laughing. "Rose, it's a dress. I'll go buy you 10 pretty dresses if you want. Im just glad you're safe."

I smiled and tried to laugh but it hurt my stomach. Adrian told me he'd be back and walked out the door. I just laid there for a few minutes until the door opened and Adrian walked in with Lissa.

Knowing what she was going to do, I said "No, Liss. Your just gonna hurt yourself and I can heal on my own."

She just shook her head and placed her hands on my stomach. 


	20. Author's Note 3

Author's Note:

So, I don't have the time to write this story anymore. If any of you wonderful writers would like to continue it for me, PM me and I'd be glad to hand it over to you. My family is having trouble and I'm having problems with my boyfriend. Plus I'm going into my junior year.. the party year(: PM if you want the story. It's been fun you guys. I love all ya'll. Byeee!(: 


End file.
